bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory Days
Romanized Title Guroorii Deizu Japanese Title グローリーデイズ English Title Glory Days Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2008 Romaji ame agari no michi mata aruki dashita toki hashi no mukou ni niji ga detanda narande mita no ha itsu? T shatsu ga gusho gusho ni nurete mo warai utau futari nan no tamerai mo fuan mo nakute mabushii yorokobi dake konna boku ni gaman tsuyoku tsukiatte kureta yo ne (Thank You) Glory Days issho ni iru dake de ii kiseki no you na shunkan no renzoku kyou mo sono yawarakai chikara ni tsutsumarete boku wa mae wo miteru shaberi tsuzuketeta denwa ga atsuku naru hodo sonna mujaki na kisetsu wo koete dore kurai toki wa nagareta? te wo tsunaide kureta toki ikiteku　wake wo shitta (I Love You) Glory Days kimi ni sukuwareta hibi jibun no koto wo chotto suki ni nareru donna ni kono machi ga sugata wo kaeteitte mo kono mune ni ai ha aru Glory Days issho ni iru dake de ii kiseki no you na shunkan no renzoku inochi hateru toki ga kite mo sanzen to kagayaku egao dake afureru Glory Days nidoto modoranai hibi mune wo hatte koko kara aruku yo doko ka de kitto atarashii niji wo mitsumeteiru kimi no koto omou mata deaeru hi wo omou Japanese 雨あがりの道路(みち) また歩き出した時 橋のむこうに 虹がでたんだ ならんで見たのはいつ? Tシャツが ぐしょぐしょに 濡れても笑い歌う ふたり 何のためらいも不安もなくて まぶしい歓びだけ こんな僕に がまん強く つきあってくれたよね (Thank You) Glory Days 一緒にいるだけでいい 奇跡のような 瞬間の連続 今日も その柔かい力に包まれて 僕は前を見てる しゃべり続けてた 電話が熱くなるほど そんな 無邪気な季節を越えて どれくらい 時は流れた? 手をつないでくれた時 生きてく理由（わけ）を知った (I Love You) Glory Days 君に救われた日々 自分のことを ちょっと好きになれる どんなに この街が姿を変えていっても この胸に愛はある Glory Days 一緒にいるだけでいい 奇跡のような 瞬間の連続 命はてるときが来ても 燦然と輝く 笑顔だけあふれる Glory Days 二度と戻らない日々 胸をはって ここから歩くよ どこかで きっと新しい虹を見つめている 君のこと想う また出会える日を想う English In the moment we again treaded the streets following the rain, a rainbow appeared across the bridge When did I see it beside you? Even though our T-shirts are soaking wet, we're still singing happily We were without hesitation and fears, just with brimming happiness You put up with someone like myself... and still decided to come along with me (Thank you) Glory Days — I just want to be with you... For a series of moments just like miracles Today, as I am engulfed by your kindness once again, I'll keep looking forward We continued to talk so much that our phones became heated After sharing such an unsophisticated moment, just how much time has passed? When you held my hand in yours... I believe I found the meaning of life (I love you) Glory Days — The days I was saved by you... I think I can love myself a bit No matter how much this city's form may change, There will always be love in this heart Glory Days — I just want to be with you... For a series of moments just like miracles Even when my life ends, I will exhibit only a bright and shining smile Glory Days — Those days I can't return to Straightening my chest, I start walking from here on I'll definitely see a new rainbow somewhere, thinking of you... And thinking of the day I can meet you again